The Little World of Instagram
by JustAWriter167
Summary: What if the characters of the 74th Annual Hunger Games discovered Instagram? It is an online photo-sharing and social-networking that enables it's users to take pictures. Do Katniss and Prim have a chance of winning, or will they be distracted by this beautiful app and die of horrible (but funny) deaths? PARODY!


District** Twelve - Katniss Everdeen, 16**

Katniss sighed. Since it was Prim's twelfth birthday, she had gotten her the iPod touch 4th Generation. It had a nice flat body with a silver coloring. It even came with earbuds!

But the bad thing is... Prim is not herself anymore. She has been playing with that piece of junk all day. She used to go visit the homeless shelter, play with Buttercup, and worship the animals.

_BEEP! BOOP! BEEP! BAP!_

"No!" Prim screamed. The game that Prim was playing with was Jetpack. Her character was shot down by a powerful missile. And now she was about to cry.

She played once again. After a few minutes, she fell into an electrical trap and she died. She didn't even earn any coins or tokens. That sucked.

"Prim, you better start your homework." Katniss said in a bossy tone.

"NO!" Prim screamed.

"You spoiled brat!" Katniss snapped.

"No, Katniss! Someone is following me!" Prim wailed.

A blue glowing screen appeared in front of the brunette's grey eyes.

It said in big letters: INSTAGRAM

An orange box on the bottom right of the screen also said that she gained five followers.

"Prim, you got an Instagram without permission! I'm telling Mom!" Katniss threatened.

"Someone is following me!" Prim wailed.

"What do you mean?" Katniss asked impatiently.

"They're surrounding us, Katniss! My followers!" Blondie shrieked.

Katniss laughed. Obviously, Prim was too young for this. She doesn't know what followers are. They are almost like fans or friends. And they can easily unfollow you back with a single tap of your nose.

"They're invisible!" Prim sobbed.

Katniss lightly tapped her head and smiled.

"The struggle."

* * *

**~Hunting with Gale Hawthorne~**

Katniss sighed as she pulled out her archery equipment from the corpse of a dead moose. Her cheap wooden weapons were now stained with blood.

How is she going to use it with style now?

"Hey, Catnip!" a husky voice said with delight.

The brunette girl eyed Gale Hawthorne's smartphone. It was a battered old Android phone. It had scratches all over it and a crack ran down the middle of the screen.

That proved Gale was an irresponsible girl and she could not be dated at all.

"Your phone sucks." Katniss said flatly.

"Don't be mean." Gale said, looking hurt.

"Guess what I got." Katniss said excitingly, not caring about Gale.

"What?"

"I got the Otterbox case for my iPhone 3Gs." She beamed.

"O-M-G. Really!" Gale said, all girly-like.

Katniss opened her game bag and pulled out the dead body of an otter.

"So gorgeous."

Gale used his old battered phone and snapped a picture of it. Then he uploaded it on Instagram.

"Gale, you have an IG?" Katniss asked, stunned.

"Yup, your very late to the party, Katty."

"B-but, b-but, b-but, Instagram just came out last night." Katniss whined.

"So?"

"Let me see your pictures, you son of a businessman!"

She picked up a blackberry and threw it at Gale's face. It exploded, black smeared on his face.

Katniss looked at Gale's profile and laughed.

It said stupid things like: _Hey, itz Gale! F4F! I only post pictures of food and stuff :D_

Gale only had 8 followers and he already posted two-hundred photos of food. As she scrolled down the screen, Katniss saw a brunette girl who was similar to her appearance.

"Is she my twin?" She gasped, clutching her heart.

There were dozens of pictures of her and she was sleeping.

"Catnip... Look." Gale groaned. He was clutching a fluffy ball which was bread.

"Is that real?"

"Catch."

Katniss gasped as the loaf hit her in the head and she blacked out

* * *

**~The Reapings~**

Katniss was pissed at Gale. She cannot believe that Gale would do that. He had to treat her like a gentlemen.

"I wanna go home." Prim pouted.

"Too bad, so sad." Katniss snapped.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to American Idol!" A Clown-Lady known as Effie Trinket said.

"I love you, you love me. We are a happy family! With a great big hug-" Effie was cut off by a random person.

"Get on to the Games, dipstick!"

"Fine! Whatever!" Effie sobbed.

She violently pushed off the glass globe containing all the girls' names.

"Hey, the fat girl with the big boobs! Your reaped!" Effie shouted in rage.

Katniss sighed as she went up the stage.

Effie grabbed the boys' Reaping bowl and smashed it on the floor.

She pointed to a blonde boy with a stocjy frame.

"Get up here, you little *******!"

"Hi. I'm Peeta." He said shyly.

* * *

**~Goodbyes~**

Prim walked inside the room with her eyes glued to the iPod. She has began been playing with it all day.

"Make sure Prim does her homework, Mom." Katniss said sternly.

"Okay..." the blonde mom slurred.

She dropped to the floor, passed out. Her liquor spilled all over the floor.

"Prim!" Katniss shouted.

She snatched the iPod and chucked it at the wall. Before it died, it droned on it's final message.

"Prim has gained two followers." the iPod beeped.

Prim cried like a baby.


End file.
